Massive crossover of doom!
by ssj-kabuto
Summary: There is a dinner and a lot of gests are coming including Q and Jareth!! please review!!


I don't own Starcraft, Giants: Citizen Kabuto, Labyrinth, Star trek, Chef, Blood Rayne, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Baldur's Gate, or any other thing I will probably use. We all know that if I owned any one of these I would be filthy rich.  
  
  
  
Fade in. There is a large round table with a few people at it but still several empty chairs. In the largest chair is (infested) Kerrigan on her left is Rayner, Tassadar, Sarah (Kerrigan), Artanis, and Fenix. On her right are Q, Jareth, and Dr. Frank-N-furter, Rocky Horror, Delphi, Baz, and Yan. Q, Jareth, and Dr FnF are deep in a conversation about how hard it is to find friends when everyone wants your power, body, or both. Delphi and Baz are face-sucking. Without warning, a zergling's head bounces across the table from behind Kerrigan. Tassadar and Sarah just glanced at it as it bounced across the table.  
  
Kerrigan: Ah, Blood Rayne I see you've arrived *Blood Rayne sites down slightly separated from the rest of the group* Why can't you use the front door like a normal person?  
  
Blood Rayne just shrugs. As soon as she is seated, a Hydralisk in a tux vest brings her a flask full of blood. Yan tries to strike up a conversation with the severed zergling head. Fenix just shakes his head. There is a moan that only the protoss can sense all three of their eyes widen then Artanis runs off.  
  
Yan: so how long have you worked here? .... Yan is very interested. Please tell Yan more.  
  
Head: Yan you are a moron!  
  
Everyone stares wide-eyed at the head lying on the table.  
  
Jareth: *giggle*  
  
Q: Would you quit tormenting Yan!  
  
Jareth: No!  
  
Everyone (including the head) except Yan start laughing.  
  
Artanis walks back into the room followed by Zeratul and Raszagal. Zeratul sees Baz then looks around for a moment  
  
Zeratul: Baz, where is the rest of the Meccs?  
  
Baz: We left Tel at home *everyone sighs in relief* Reg is still trying to find a date and Gordon and Bennett are passed out on the floor of the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Bennett rolls over and trips a large black man with a chef's uniform on.  
  
Man: Everton!  
  
Everton: yes Chef! Chef: What are a pair of Meccs doing on the floor of my kitchen!  
  
Everton: Well.  
  
Chef: Just get them out of here!!!  
  
Everton: Yes Chef!  
  
Everton woke Gordon up and helped him and Bennett to the table where everyone was sitting  
  
Gordon: Oye me head.  
  
Bennett: feels better than his I bet *eyeing the zergling head still on the table*  
  
Blood Rayne is looking around the table when she glances past Fenix he turns his head quickly. Blood Rayne just smiles to her self.  
  
Konoko walks in followed closely by Reg.  
  
Reg: come on baby! I'm harmless!  
  
Konoko: ya but I'm not *she whips around and hits him so hard his helmet crakes* so stop following me!  
  
Reg: But I love you!!  
  
Konoko just rolls her eyes. Q waves his hand this puts Reg in a chair and ties him up. Then a peach appears in his mouth.  
  
Konoko: Thank you sooo much he has been following me for the past three days!  
  
Q: No prob. Why didn't you ask sooner?  
  
Konoko: Well at first I thought it was cute but he just didn't stop. Even after a kicked his ass.  
  
Baz: Reg leave Konoko alone or no more ale for you!  
  
Reg' eyes widen.  
  
Konoko: So who else is invited?  
  
Kerrigan: Well Minsc and Boo, Aerie, and Sir Ditamous are going to arrive latter. I think that is everyone. Konoko sat down next to Blood Rayne. Without warning the ground rumbled. Then agene and agene like something large was walking towards the house. A roar echoed from all directions.  
  
Gordon: I'd know that roar anywhere! It's Kabuto!  
  
Sure enough, Kabuto stuck its head in the door. Surprisingly though, Sir Ditamous hopped down from the top of Kabuto's head.  
  
Ditamous: Sorry I'm late but traffic was a killer.  
  
Bennett: Um, Ditamous Kabuto will try to eat all of us.  
  
Gordon: Besides Kabuto's breath stinks!  
  
Ditamous: Nonsense! Her breath is sweet and fragrant and she shall eat no one without my permission!  
  
Gordon, Bennett, Baz, Delphi, and Reg just look at each other. 


End file.
